


La Beauté du Monde

by Kiriann



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriann/pseuds/Kiriann
Summary: Tu te réveilles un matin et tu décides qu’il faut que tu donnes un sens à ta vie. Tu décides d’observer autours de toi pour trouver ce que tu voudrais faire, et tu te dis que tu vas trouver la beauté du monde.





	La Beauté du Monde

**Author's Note:**

> Premier écrit que j'ose poster sur ce site fantastique. Du coup, je ne stress pas du tout du tout... Enfin bref, j'espère qu'il parlera à quelqu'un. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à commenter, un petit retour est toujours aprécié. ^^ Enjoy!!

Tu te réveilles un matin et tu décides qu’il faut que tu donnes un sens à ta vie. Tu décides d’observer autours de toi pour trouver ce que tu voudrais faire, et tu te dis que tu vas trouver la beauté du monde. 

Tu commences doucement d’abord, tu te contentes de regarder tes amis, ta famille, les salles de classe, les bâtiments quand tu te promènes. 

Et puis tu te décides d’approfondir tes recherches, tu te mets à observer les gens dans la rue, dans le parc, la nature autour de toi, tout ce qui se passe dehors et que tu vois depuis ta fenêtre. 

Mais tu ne trouves pas. 

Tu te dis qu’il faudrait étendre tes horizons et visiter d’autres régions alors tu fais le tour de la France. Et à chaque fois que tu arrives à destination, tu t’arrêtes et tu observes. 

Mais il n’y a rien à faire, tu ne trouves toujours pas. 

Est-il si difficile de trouver la beauté de ce monde ? Sûrement que non. 

Tu te dis qu’il te faut peut-être plus d’espace, plus de nouveautés. L’Homme a toujours eu un goût particulier pour l’inconnu et l’exotisme n’est-ce pas ? 

Alors, tu décides de visiter d’autres pays. 

Alors tu voyages, et tu recommences à observer. Tu choisis des destinations diverses et variées, tu ne veux surtout pas manquer la beauté du monde parce que tu as trop réduis le nombre de tes recherches. Tu décides même de varier les moyens de transport pour pouvoir observer sous différentes formes les paysages de ta fenêtre. 

Mais rien à faire, tu ne trouves toujours pas. 

Oh, il y a bien quelques joyeusetés, des paysages agréables qui te plaisent, des personnes, des mouvements empreints de grâce et de détermination. Mais est-ce que cela reflète vraiment la beauté du monde ?

Tu ne le penses pas. Alors, tu décides de rentrer chez toi. Il est l’heure de mettre fin au voyage. 

C’est ton anniversaire. 

Tu as continué à chercher la beauté du monde, mais elle t’échappe et tu ne l’as toujours pas trouvée. Tu as décidé de te mettre à travailler, pour vivre. A force d’observer le monde pour en trouver sa beauté, tu as appris à porter attention aux détails. Tu es donc devenu photographe. Tu te sers de ta connaissance des mouvements pour rendre la grâce de tes clients sur papier glacé. 

C’est ton anniversaire. 

Tu n’as pas beaucoup d’amis mais ceux que tu as sont les meilleurs possibles, même toi tu le reconnais. Ils ont décidé, contre ton gré, d’organiser une fête. 

Gâteaux, confettis, champagne, cadeaux… 

Et l’un d’eux t’offre un livre. C’est la première fois. 

Oh, bien sûr, tu as déjà lu, à l’école, au collège, au lycée, ce que l’on te disait de lire pour les cours. Mais pour toi, dans ton temps libre ? Jamais. Tu étais bien trop occupé à chercher ton but dans la vie, et après à chercher la beauté en ce monde. 

Mais ton ami insiste, ce livre est très bien. 

Pour lui faire plaisir, tu le lis. Et tu adores. Au sens strict du mot. Tu te procures d’autres livres. Et tu lis, tu dévores même, toute cette littérature, ce monde nouveau, à pleines dents. Et finalement, tu comprends. 

La beauté de ce monde réside dans la pensée des Hommes, dans leur imagination. Alors, tu prends un carnet, un stylo et tu te mets à écrire. Et tu ne t’arrêtes jamais. 

La beauté de ce monde, tu l’as trouvée.


End file.
